


When patience is required...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being patient is the hardest task of all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When patience is required...

**Title** : _ **When patience is required...**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 253: Patience.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work!

 **Summary** : Sometimes being patient is the hardest task of all...

**Author's note:** I've been browsing through the list of past challenges and I've found some I'd like to try my hand at. Don't worry, they are not that many! :)

 

_**When patience is required...** _

 

Patience is required while waiting for Harry Potter to understand that mere beauty shouldn't be the only requirement in one's life-partner.

 

Patience is also required when you know you love him, but he doesn't even _see_ _you_ that way.

He's your friend. Your dream. But he's... _unreachable..._

 

He calls you, whenever his heart gets broken, and you simply... listen!. 

You pray. You hope. You wish, so hard, but you say _nothing._

 

Patience is rewarded when he finally utters _those_ words for the first time.

' Severus, I think I love you!... ' 

 

You smile, hoping you aren't dreaming this again!...

 

  



End file.
